Forces between Good and Evil
by Sweet Little Angel Amber
Summary: Celeste and Selene are introduced. The forces of good and evil are reeking out slowly. *Update: Chap. 2* May go up to PG-13 or even R.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Don't Know yet.  
Author: Amber  
Rating: PG  
Animes In Story: PKMN/DBZ/OC (Orginial Character)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own PKMN or DBZ. Own OC.  
  
Summary: Takes place right after the Cell Games and Mirai  
Trunks is getting ready to leave to go back to the future.  
A mysterious Pokémon then shows up, warning Mirai Trunks  
about something dreadful happening to the present if he  
don't stay. Unfortunately, the mysterious Pokémon is trying  
to be murdered by another mysterious one. When Mirai Trunks   
discovers they can transform into humans and falls in love  
with the murderer, he is forced to choose between love or  
the destruction of the Earth. Which will he choose?  
  
¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥  
  
"Hey Mom, I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back soon," called  
Mirai Trunks as he headed out the door. "Alright Trunks, but  
please be back soon! You'll need your rest for tomorrow!" called  
out Bulma, who was tending to Baby Trunks. Trunks called out,  
"Okay Mom!" and took off into the air.  
For an hour Mirai Trunks flew around, thinking about tomorrow.  
*Tomorrow I go back to the future.. my home.. please Mom, be  
alright..* he thought, not looking where he was going. Suddenly,  
he came face to face with a very funky-looking bird. Mirai Trunks  
just stared at it. "Oh my gosh, what the heck..?" he said. The bird  
stared at him, roared even though its roar sounded more like a song,  
and flew off into the water.  
What Mirai Trunks didn't realize meeting the legendary guardian of  
the sea was gonna change his plans for tomorrow and forever.  
  
¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥  
  
AN: I know that was short, but I just got the idea into my head today  
and I need to plan more. If ya know what I mean. ^-^;; Please R/R and  
I'll see ya next time shall I? ^.^ 


	2. Selene and Celeste

Title: Don't Know yet.  
Author: Amber  
Rating: PG  
Animes In Story: PKMN/DBZ/OC (Orginial Character)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own PKMN or DBZ. Own OC.  
  
Summary: Takes place right after the Cell Games and Mirai  
Trunks is getting ready to leave to go back to the future.  
A mysterious Pokémon then shows up, warning Mirai Trunks  
about something dreadful happening to the present if he  
don't stay. Unfortunately, the mysterious Pokémon is trying  
to be murdered by another mysterious one. When Mirai Trunks   
discovers they can transform into humans and falls in love  
with the murderer, he is forced to choose between love or  
the destruction of the Earth. Which will he choose?  
  
¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥  
  
Somewhere, hidden in a big ol' forest, a creature was flying for  
her life. She screamed in the air, trying to get someone's attention,  
but to her disastrous luck, no one came.  
Behind this creature was another creature, built for speed. This  
creature was lion-type slenderly, complete dark fur, wings as evil  
as the deadliest dragon, and 3 beautiful long tails, but also looks  
more like a fox. The distinctive figure of her is the upside down  
cresent black moon on her forehead. She called out, "Get back here  
you little no-good flying twit!" to the creature flying ahead.   
The creature, known as a very rare Celebi, kept flying. She cried   
out again, "Mommy! Somebody! Anybody!" and heard no reply. She   
felt the urge to stop running and give up, but knowing how she would  
disappoint her parents badly kept her flying.  
The black fox kept charging at the Celebi and suddenly stopping. Noticing  
the sun coming up, she snarled and yelled at the Celebi, "I'll be back  
Celeste! And when I do, I, Selene, will kill you off for my dessert!" Selene  
then darted back in the forest, disappearing almost as quickly as she had  
appeared.  
Celeste dropped to the ground, sighing. Another night of being chasing. She  
began to wonder why her life's suddenly became a horror nightmare when her  
life from before was a serene one. She leaned against a tree trunk and started  
crying. "Why..? Why did you leave me Mommy..?"  
  
i~Flashback~  
"Mommy!" cried a very small Celebi, as she looked at her dad with horror. What  
she saw of her dad now is just some ripped apart limbs and broken bones sticking  
out of his body and everything. The Celebi's mother came up to the small child  
and said, "I'm sorry Celeste, I have to go." Then her mother disappeared   
just like that. Celeste just stared at the way her mother went before she  
was attacked by Selene and ran off.  
~End Flashback~/i  
  
"Mother...why?" she cried before falling asleep.   
  
iWhile that was going on../i  
  
Mirai Trunks just stayed where he met the mysterious flying creature for  
awhile. He had to think about this. *What was that thing..? And why  
did it meet with me face to face?* he pondered before realizing the  
time and flew home.  
At home, he was bombarded with questions from Bulma. "Trunks! Why  
were you out so late?! You almost missed dinner! I'm so glad you're  
back safe and sound though," Bulma cried as she hugged her future  
son.  
Trunks sweatdropped slightly, but grinned. "Hey Mom.. the reason  
why I was out so la- *You must never tell that you met me. For  
the World's Sake* .. late..." Trunks stuttered, after hearing  
a voice in his head telling him that message. Bulma just stared at  
him for a minute before replying, "What son?" Trunks turned away  
and said, "I was just late. I'm sorry for scaring you Mom.  
I'm guaranteed it won't happen again."  
Bulma sighed but smiled sadly. Yes, it was true that it will not happen  
again to her future son. "I'll warm you up some leftover dinner  
if that's alright with you Trunks," she meekly said. Trunks grinned  
and nodded. Boy he was starving! After Bulma left, Trunks decided   
to rest on the couch, pondering over what he heard.  
  
i"Hey Mom.. the reson why I was out so la- *You must never tell  
that you met me. For the World's sake.* .. late..."/i  
  
Trunks continued to think about that some more before Bulma brought  
him his dinner. He quickly scarfed it up, thanked Bulma, toddled  
up to bed and fell asleep.   
  
iThe Next Morning/i  
  
Mirai Trunks awoke for the 5th time to a wailing baby Trunks.  
"Man, don't tell me I was this loud.." he muttered, trying to fall  
back asleep. The next thing he knew, Vegeta stormed into his  
bedroom screaming in his ear, "GET UP YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A SAIYAN  
PRINCE!"  
Trunks winced and mumbled, "Alright alright I'm up.." Vegeta was  
obviously not in a good mood. Then Vegeta said, "You have company.   
A girl wants to talk to you. How did you meet her?!" he demanded.  
Trunks blinked. He didn't remember seeing a girl last night. All  
he remembered was seeing that big flying bird. He quickly changed  
into his outfit and walked downstairs calmly. That's when he saw  
the girl.  
She was very attractive. She was maybe 5'6", had a medium sized   
greenish hair tied in a ponytail, her eyes were so lightly green  
you could hardly tell that they were green. She wore a light colored  
tank top and some shorts. By the way she looked, she looked more  
like 18. "Hello, you must be Trunks," she said calmly. All Trunks  
could do was nod. "We need to talk about something. Please come  
with me," she said before walking out. Trunks followed after   
saying he was going out for a bit.  
  
iDuring the walk/i  
  
Trunks kept looking at the newcomer girl. She had hardly said a  
word since they left the house and Trunks was wondering if this  
was a set-up for him from Krillin or Yamcha. The girl then  
whispered, "It should be safe now, away from your father's ears."  
Trunks just stared at her. "What could be so secret that you  
don't want Father to hear?" he asked.  
The girl looked at him. "First introductions. I'm Celeste. I know  
who you are so don't bother. Did you meet a mysterious Pokémon  
last night?" she asked.  
Trunks started wondering if the bird he saw was a Pokémon. "I met  
something.." he started, "but I'm not sure what a Pokémon is. I  
never even heard of them.."   
Celeste just stared at him. "That figures. The bird you most likely  
saw last night was a Pokémon. His name was Lugia. In meeting him,  
you were destined to help us out. And to prevent the Earth from  
total anniliation. In order to help us and prevent that from  
happening, you have to stay here."  
Trunks started shouting, "but I can't stay! I was supposed to  
go back home tomorrow to see if my mother was alright!" He  
was in a frenzy.  
Celeste shook her head. "Trunks, I'm a special type of person..  
I'm afraid I can't you who I really am just yet, but I can  
time travel. Without machines. Your mother is fine. I had already  
given her the news and she was very upset over it, but she  
understood. Now why can't you?"  
Trunks just stared blankly at her. "But I want to see my mother.."  
he pleaded. "I haven't seen her in so long, you know how I feel,  
right?"   
Celeste just stared at him and solemnly nodded. She understood  
all too well, but her mom had left her. She wants to see her  
own mom, but how will her mother react to her, being able to  
be human and all? She sighed miserably.  
Trunks just stared at her. He realized something was going on  
inside of her, but didn't know. "I hope I didn't upset you  
Celeste. I was just hoping you'd understand.." he whispered  
to her calmly.  
Celeste nodded. "Yes I understand.. but back to our orginial  
subject. Please don't leave. For everyone's sake. There's a  
dreaded evil here on Earth, but it's an evil that only us Po-..  
uhm, us special people can acknowledge," she recovered quickly,  
hoping Trunks didn't know that she, herself, was a Pokémon in  
disguise.  
Trunks realized that Celeste had a secret. He was bound to   
figure it out later, but decided now was not the time. "I   
understand.. what kind of destruction would this evil   
bring if I left? And why does it matter that I leave? I don't  
understand that much. Please give me some answers.." he said  
calmly.  
Celeste nodded. "The type of destruction is horrendous. People  
would die from the breath of this creature. She would have  
the power to kill and have the people for lunch. However, her  
power to be able to transform into a normal looking human will  
confuse you. She loves to try to seduce people who I warn about  
her and it always makes my plan go boom. This time, I have Lugia  
to help me.." She fell silent at the second question. Lugia  
warned her not to tell anyone but the person he saw about him,  
but... she had a bad feeling.  
Trunks didn't hesitate. "Why can't us Saiyans beat this awful  
creature? With our power we can kill the cre-" "Nu uh. This   
creature feeds on anger and power. You guys will be live bait for  
her. Understand this please," Celeste interuppted.  
Trunks nodded. "I won't leave. That's a promise," he promised.  
Celeste smiled. "I knew I can trust you.." "But you still haven't  
answered my second question? Why me?" asked Trunks.  
Celeste looked around, whispered, "You saw the Guardian of the Sea.  
Whoever sees the Guardian of the Sea has the power to protect the  
Earth. Don't tell anyone." Then she turned around and ran off.  
Trunks just stared after her and flew home. All the while he thought  
about what the Celeste girl said. *Darn it..I wanted to go home..  
but the Celeste girl does have the power to time travel.. I hope  
she's right..* he thought.  
  
iAt Capsule Corp./i  
When Mirai Trunks arrived home, everyone was there to say final  
good-byes to Trunks. Trunks raised his hands for silence.  
"Everyone. I won't be leaving. There was something that came up  
and it's going to prevent me from leaving. I'm not allowed to  
say, but please, let me think. I'll see you after I'm done  
thinking," Trunks said to the stunned crowd, pickled through, and  
went upstairs to his bedroom.  
Krillin was the first to recover from Trunks' speech. "What was  
that all about?" he asked.  
Bulma looked at Krillin and shrugged. "I have no clue.. maybe  
after he thinks about it, he'll tell us.. hopefully," said  
the very worried Bulma.  
  
  
While everyone was chitchatting and Trunks was thinking in his  
room, Celeste, as her Celebi form, watched Trunks from his window.  
*Poor kid.. he was looking forward to this day.. I can sense  
that.. if only Lugia wasn't there..but the Earth needs saved..  
maybe I can take him to his home for a few minutes..* she thought  
quietly before flying off.  
  
Selene, on top of her castle rock, looked down below at Capsule Corp.  
*Soooo.. that's where that danged Celebi is getting her help.. hmmm..  
Time to go to Plan A!* she thought evilly. She hid back in her cave,  
patiently waiting for nighttime to come. *But first, another chase  
with Celeste. Then I'll handle that Saiyajin* she grinned at her own  
thoughtfullness and fell asleep.  
  
¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥  
  
AN: Yes this was longer and I'm so proud of myself! ^-^ So whaddya  
all think? I hope it's good so far! Well, see ya in Part 3! 


End file.
